The Born and The Made
by ImthatAngel
Summary: Seven years ago, Damon changed the life of a young woman. Taryn, a witch turned werewolf, will do anything to keep her son safe. The Salvatore brothers will do anything to kill Klaus without risking the rest of the bloodline. Noah is just a little kid, but he's more important than anyone knows. Now a new werewolf, witch and hybrid are in Mystic Falls. And they wont be forgotten.
1. Prolouge

A/N Hello My beauteous fellow TVD fans! :) This is a collaboration between myself and another Amazing writer on here (she also has the honor of calling herself my best friend) Rosachic08. So a few warnings. This story is Damon/OC centric with LARGE sprinklings of Stelena and probably Taroline because we love them. (Warning if you are a Delena shipper we suggest you stay far far far far far far far far far far far far far far far away.)This prologue is also very OC centric as we want you to get to know the characters a little. We're gonna strive to update about 2 a week according to the response and we have like 3 more full chapter written right now just ready to get out to ya so comment and review and their will defs be alot more to come. We might even post the first actual chapter today! So Review and tell us whatcha think!

XOXOXO

-Angel and Rose

Sunlight shined through the single window into the plain brown room. The area lacked any personal items, save a picture frame depicting three laughing people two female adults one with long golden hair and the other blessed with flowing raven tresses and a small curly topped haired toddler standing up by a large Christmas tree sitting on top of the dresser. The light reflected off the glass, causing a small glare under the frozen image. The dresser stood next to a king-sized bed, magnificent in size, but like its surroundings, plain in appearance. The dark haired woman from the picture rested silently across the bed. Not a shadow crossed the room, nor was a single sound made, but amber eyes opened suddenly, and a second later she shot from her position of being splayed out across the bed, now sitting up straight, highly trained eyes and ears searching. When she realized no threat was in her bedroom, in only took her a second more to cross the room, shoot down the hall, and open the door to another room. This room was the complete opposite of the former one. The walls were decorated in different shades of blue and hand-made posters. The furniture suggested a small soccer star. The woman eyed the bed. A small lump the shape of a small person rested peacefully. Common sense told her all was fine, maternal instincts told her otherwise. Creeping forward, she moved towards the bed and fisted the covers in her hand, proving something was wrong. Throwing them back, a pile of pillows was in the place of what should occupy the room. The blood drained from her face, and was replaced by fear. "Oh God, no."

The room and then house were then occupied by a blur and she made her way outdoors. Moving frantically around the property that surrounded the house, she'd sniff the air, and scan for any signs of intrusion. "No, no, no, no, no" She stopped her search, realizing that it was hopeless, there was no one  
intrusion. "No, no, no, no, no" She stopped her search, realizing that it was hopeless, there was no one else there, and no signs anyone else had been there. She ran a hand through long, dark hair, feeling emotions that were all but alien to her. Fear, panic, hysteria, sorrow or maybe they were all the same thing. Making a last, fruitless attempt, she opened her mouth and screamed as loud as she could. "NOAH!"

As Taryn turned and swerved through mid afternoon traffic in the busy streets of Chicago she couldn't help but to think about _him_. It was amazing how much 7 years could change a person.

Tayn pulled up to the gate at the large building. She rolled down her window in time to hear a monotone voice from the speaker. "State your name and business." her eyes rolled at standard security.  
"Taryn Silas, I'm here to visit a resident, Eliana Braydenson." she hoped the guard didn't notice her masked distress.  
"One moment please." Taryn's fingers drummed impatiently on the wheel. "Your clear Ms. Silas."  
"Thank you." she remembered to say at the last minute before pulling through. She parked her car in the underground garage, before grabbing what sat in her passenger seat, and hurrying on. "LIA, LIA OPEN UP! LIA!"  
"WHAT!" Eliliana Screamed as she opened the door. The young witch stood at the entrance to  
her home and would have smiled out of excitement to see her best friend at her steps. But she immediately noticed the distress that took residence on her face. "Taryn," She started.

"What's wrong. Why did-" The young woman abruptly ceased speaking when she noticed absence.  
"Taryn, Where's Noah?" She asked. Her best friend looked as though she was about to lose all composure then promptly shoved Noah's favorite hoodie and the stuffed wolf he had slept with since birth into her arms.  
"I don't know." Taryn said with a huff as she pushed through the door into Lia's living room, with Lia following.  
"I need you to find him." The distressed woman stated as she walked across the room to a bookshelf. When she got there she pulled on a book on the shelf and waited while a square shaped space in the wall next to the bookshelf open up to reveal several things residing in a hidden compartment. Taryn reached into the space and pulled out a large book.  
"Can you do it?" Taryn turned back to her.  
"Of course." Eliana said, placing the items handed to her on a front table before crossing the room. She and Taryn sat on one of the black leather couches, and Eliana pulled her families Grimoir onto her lap, flipping through the pages. Taryn looked at the items on the other table.  
"Don't you need a personal item?" Taryn asked her.  
"No, I'm close enough to him that I don't need one, we're connected." Eliana replied as she tapped a page on the book with one bitten down nail. "Found it. Gimme your hand." She said.  
Taryn gripped her best friends hand. As she prayed to every deity ever heard of that she would be able  
o find her son. Lia began to chant.  
"_Phesmatos tribum nas ex viras,_  
_Sequitas saguines,_  
_Ementas asten mihan ega petous._  
_Phesmatos tribum nas ex viras,_  
_Sequitas saguines,_  
_Ementas asten mihan ega petous."_  
The witch opened her eyes abruptly and let go of Taryn's hand.  
"Oh shit." She uttered simply breathing erratic as she stared at her best friend.  
"Well where is he! Where the hell is my baby!" Taryn said loudly.  
"Mystic Falls." Lia said pausing again, stalling as she didn't want to tell Taryn where this was heading.  
"Lia," Taryn said impatiently. "We don't have time for this! What the hell is in Mystic falls that's so important?" She virtually yelled as her best friend closed her eyes throwing her head back and rubbing her temples. She sighed before giving her best friend the answer that she really did not want to hear.  
"Well before we get into this, I'm only 99.999999-"  
"ELIANA!"  
Lia reeled back. Taking a deep, she looked seriously at her best friend. "...Damon Salvatore." The  
blonde witch said with baited breath.

Taryn's entire demeanor changed. She felt cold travel up her spine and felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"But that doesn't... that doesn't make sense! He doesn't know anything." She said reassuring herself more than anyone else.  
"It can't be a coincidence that Noah's missing and just happens to be in the same place that Damon Salvatore's living!" Lia said shaking her head at this ridiculous turn of events. She lifted her head from where it had been resting on the table from the instant headache this situation had already given her, and the promise that it was far from over, just in time to see Taryn's face flush.  
"Tare Calm down , we don't know anything yet-" Taryn interrupted her friend.  
"All I know is that someone's taken my baby! Damon Salvatore or not. If they hurt a hair on his head. They're already as good as Dead." She finished ,and Lia saw it. Not just her maternal rage, but that of her wolfs. Whoever had taken their Noah was in a shitload of trouble.  
"God help them." She murmured while trying to catch up with Taryn as they made their way out of the garage of her apartment building and into the busy streets of Chicago toward the one and only Mystic Falls.


	2. Chapter 1-Why?

_Chapter 1- Missing you...Both of you_

**Roughly eight and a half years ago**

"_Honestly Taryn, I don't understand you!" Eliana Braydenson turned to her best friend as she passed her the shot that the annoyingly flirty bartender gave to them for free._

"_And honestly Lia I don't understand what you don't understand! I'm trying to fit in, to... I don't know... Learn to be what I am. And they can help me. They know what it's like and Jules says that," The young pretty girl with the dark hair looked around the room to see if anyone was making use of their time by listening to their conversation. "Jules says that the change is way easier when you're with a pack. And besides," She paused again as she downed the Tequila. "Aren't you the one always telling me I need to go live and shit." She slammed down the glass and motioned to the bartender for another._  
"_Whoa, whoa, whoa, I really don't recall , 'Hey Taryn, Why don't you go on and find yourself a pack of werewolves to go dilly around with, hmmm yeah that seems like a great idea' , I don't really think that sounds like me, and I don't remember those words ever passing my lips. Why could that be? Oh yeah, BECAUSE I DIDN'T SAY IT!" The young blonde rolled her piercing green eyes at her best friend and stole her second shot as it came sliding down the bar._  
"_First,Would you calm your ass second, dilly? Really." Taryn said, before flipping her hand to motion to the bartender who was paying no attention for another. A shot glass that had been set down before a patron whom they had yet to notice the arrival of slid his glass toward them. Lia rolled her eyes at the distraction, but moved her hand ever so slightly so it went sliding toward Taryn._  
"_Thanks," She threw her gratitude at the dark haired stranger, before actually turning to look at him. He was...dangerous, that much she could tell with just a glance._  
"… _And besides did Taryn think to think about me when she made this decision? No OF COURSE NOT. BECAUSE NO-ONE TAKES LIA INTO CONSIDERATION. EVER!" Eliana finished with stealing Taryn's shot out of her hand and downing it in a swoop._  
"_Ok I get that you're mad. But if you touch my damn bourben again, I'll mual you." Taryn said to her friend with her eyes narrowed._  
"_Oh, shut up." Lia said to her friend. "I think you're developing alcohol dependency anyway so I'm helping you kick your addiction." Leaving Taryn ridiculously confused as to what in the almighty fuck her best friend was talking about. Lia finished getting up from her stool at the bar far from gracefully._  
"_Where are you going?" Taryn asked her friend._  
"_To the bathroom. Oh, you know what you could do while I'm gone!Why don't you meet up with the Cullen's and see if they'll sparkle for you." Lia shot at Taryn who rolled her eyes as her friend walked into the ladies room in the back of the bar._  
"_Your friends pretty..." The dark stranger didn't finish this thought._  
"_Charmingly Abrasive?" Taryn suggested._  
"_Yeah," The Stranger said with a laugh "I'm sorry I'm being rude. I never start a conversation with a beautiful lady without telling her my name," Taryn raised her eyebrows and actually looked at the man. Yes her first impression was definitely right. Dangerous... but also, B-e-a-utiful. She shook herself out of it._  
_"Well you must talk to a lot of beautiful woman." Taryn said, falling back in her usual nonchalant attitude. The stranger laughed , entranced by her ability to stay unaffected by him. But then, she hadn't looked him in the eyes yet._  
"_Well I talk to my fair share of beautiful women. But I have to say, I don't think I've ever met one quite as hostile as you." His blue eyes twinkled with mischief as he tried to rile her up._  
_Taryn simply rolled her eyes at him._  
"_I'm Damon. Salvatore." The blue eyed stranger said while waving the bartender over. "And can I have a bottle of whatever shes having." The bartender nodded._  
"_So, Damon Salvatore, do you buy drinks for every woman you come across." Taryn turned and looked at Damon straight on for the first time as he answered her._  
"_No, but I do for the ones that interest me." He said staring into her eyes. "You interest me, and I interest you too. Your cautious, but curious. You know that you don't want to get hurt but you do want to live. And to love. You want danger. And passion , but you'll never do anything about it because someone's screwed you over once and you're not willing to let anyone else do it ever again." Damon finished and looked at the bottle that the bartender set on the table."Bourbon, good choice." He said looking at her and saying that she was still in a state of shock by his words. "So who was it? That screwed you over I mean." He looked at her expectantly raising his eyebrows. Taryn glared back at him._  
_"I know you too. You're the bad boy huh? The one that all the girls flock to because they know you're exactly the one their parents don't want to see at the dinner table. And I bet you started to act out in the first place because you'd been used before am right?" Taryn relished in Damon's shocked face._  
_"Oh, I'm sorry! I guess I didn't follow the storyline you're used to. So I'm guessing right about now your damsel in distress would be crying her eyes out to you and you'd take her home and apologize for being so brash! Then you'd screw her and leave as soon as you got what you wanted?" Taryn continued and got so close to Damon that their noses almost touched._  
_"Don't think that you know me asshole. Because you don't know the half of it." they stared into each others eyes for what seemed like a lifetime._  
_Until Taryn grabbed the bottle from Damon's hand and took a long swig. When she brought it down from her lips she looked to him and cocked her head._  
_"So who was it exactly Damon. Who was it that broke you?" She asked and Damon rolled his eyes before looking at her and deeming that she genuinely wanted to know._  
_"Katherine." He said as he watched Taryn as she was clearly surprised he actually answered. "Her name was Katherine." Damon took the bottle of bourbon out of her hand and took a swig himself as he sat. Taryn looked down at the man before her and almost smiled._  
_" Katherine huh?" She said sitting down next to him._  
_He looked at her, a warning look that signalled he didn't want to talk. She smirked slightly. "We don't discuss who broke you, we don't mention who screwed me over." she bargained._  
_Damon ended up shrugging his shoulders. "Fair enough." He said and passed her the bottle. "So,do you live in Chicago?" He asked._  
"_Well," Taryn responded. "I don't really have a home right now. I'm kind of a wanderer, a... lone to speak." She giggled slightly at her joke leaving Damon confused , but he quickly dismissed it as her being wasted. " And you?"_  
"_Same boat. Can't be chained down for long." Taryn nodded her head in understanding and looked at him and giggled. "What?" He asked_  
"_You are so not as bad as you think you are." She said plopping back down into the seat next to him._  
As she drove she couldn't help but think about him. For the longest time she wished she'd never even deigned to speak with him that night. That she never let him buy her that drink, never let him look at her with his icy blue eyes full of … so many things, wondrous things, yes, but mostly pain. Pain that only another broken soul could see. It was under the bravado and the hate but his entire spectrum of emotion emerged from that pain that he tried to hide. And with her... he didn't hide it. That night, the night when eventually he told her everything would always be known to her as the turning point of her life. There were times since that she would say it changed her life for the worse, and others where she realised it was for the better but, it was just one thing she would never truly know for sure.  
"What time is it?" Her groggy witch of a best friend asked her from the passengers seat of her Honda Civic hybrid.  
"It's," She looked at the digital clock on her Dashboard for lack of knowing. "It's almost 6 o'clock" She said while pulling into a rest stop. "I've gotta pee." The dark haired woman opened her door and stepped out of the car.  
"Fine, but I'm putting my foot down. You've been driving for almost 20 hours now!" Lia said while stretching and moving to take Taryn's place in the drivers seat.  
"I'm actually not tired at all." Taryn said to her friend. "I think it's because of Noah. Like I can barely breathe not knowing if he's ok or not let alone sleep!" She said quietly as Lia got up and hugged her.  
"It's gonna be ok." She said. "He's alright. Trust me. I can feel it."  
"Yeah." Taryn smiled lightly trying to wipe away her first tears since not finding her child in his bed almost a day ago. "I just... Need him to be ok." Lia cringed at the brokenness in her sisters voice as she clutched her to her chest. Then she pulled away and looked into her eyes.  
"Everything will be fine, Tarry. You'll see!" Taryn nodded her thanks and proceeded to walk through the doors of the large rest stop. She decided to stop for something to eat after doing hee business. Looking at the Cinnabon across from the Mcdonalds that she was standing in line at. She couldn't help but remember the last time she was there with her baby. It was only three days ago, yet it felt like a lifetime.

"_Mama! Mamma, Mamma!" Noah Silas virtually screamed at his mother who had started walking toward some childrens store he really didn't want to go in. "Mommmmmmmmyyyyyyy!" He tugged on her arm again._  
"_What Noah! What is it?" She asked eyes narrowed looking around the perimeter to see if anything was wrong._  
"_Mamma look! Theres a Cinnabon! Can I get one!" He asked bright blue eyes wide and lip already prepared to poke out to weigh her down if she said no._  
_Taryn sighed and laughed at the cause of the desperation in her son's voice._  
"_You just ate!" The young mother said, before rolling her eyes at the pout her son was now sporting. _  
"_But I'm hungry again." The boy stated batting his eyelashes and flashing his baby blues at his weak mother._  
_Taryn sighed and stood up as she was kneeling while talking to her son._  
"_Come on, you've been pretty good today." She said straining on the last part to pick up her six year old son and place him on her hip. _  
"_YES!" He said throwing his fist in the air and subsequently beginning to sing of the treat he was about to have. Taryn had to laugh as her son started singing what he told her was called the "Cinnabon Song" all the way home. _

Taryn sighed. And thought more of him.  
"_Mommy." Taryn opened her eyes to see her adorable six year old sniffling beside her bed. Still groggy she yawned and sat upright. _  
"_What's wrong baby?" She asked him pulling him up into her bed , wiping his tears and holding him close to her._  
"_I had a bad dream." He said to her still sniffling in his mothers arms. Taryn cuddled as his head lay in the crook of her arm and she wrapped her other one around him. _  
_"Do you wanna talk about it?" The mother asked experienced with her child's nightmares._  
"_I...I can''t...remember...most of it." He said in between sniffles. "I think someone was after me and I was running and there was big orange full moon in the sky."_  
"_Shhhhhh, shhh sweetheart. It's all right. I'm here, I won't let anything get to you." She continued to hold Noah close as his sniffles began to subside. "Your fine."_  
_Taryn relaxed into her pillows, holding her son carefully yet tightly in her arms. "Mom?"_  
"_Yeah baby?"_  
"_Is the moon ever orange?"_  
"_It appears that way sometime, but it's just an illusion."_  
"_But in my dream.." Noah trailed off, not sure how to put his thought pattern into words._  
"_Why don't you just go back to sleep? You'll have forgotten the whole thing by morning."_  
"_What if I have another nightmare?"_  
"_I won't let any nightmares get to you, I promise." Taryn assured her child. So, shifting slightly in her arms, he began to fall back asleep, but not before one final request._  
"_Mama?"_  
"_Hmm?"_  
"_Will you sing to me." Taryn couldn't help but smile down at his curly haired head. She began to hum slightly before she started her song._

"_Dragon tails, and the water is wide._

_Pirates sail, and lost boys fly_

_Fish bite moonbeams every night, _

_and I Love You_

_Godspeed, little man_

_Sweet dreams, little man_

_Oh my love will fly_

_to you each night _

_on Angel's wings_

_Godspeed_

_Sweet dreams_

_Godspeed_

_Sweet Dreams..."_

_Noah's breathing turned to that of sleep, and Taryn pressed her lips onto his head. "Sweet dreams, Noah."_  
"Ma'am?" The woman at the checkout counter said to her as if she had already said it multiple times.  
"Oh, Sorry!" Taryn said. "Umm Can I get 2 large fries and 2 Iced teas please."  
By the time she got back out to her car, Taryn was emotionally drained, and welcomed the sleep that came to her.  
_**Roughly three months ago**_  
"_We might as well stop talking about this screaming at me all the time while we're looking for this damned cure first, doesn't help anything, and second, IS GETTING ON MY NERVES." Damon Salvatore said while walking through the streets of downtown Philadelphia._  
"_Well, Damon, if you would've done what you said you were doing to do in the first place, WE WOULDN'T BE HAVING THIS CONVERSATION, now would we?" Stefan countered obviously still pissed at his idiot of a brother. _  
"_Look I just thought-" Stefan cut him off _  
"_See that's just it Damon. You don't think! You never think. You're incapable of thought unless the thought process centers around your hair or stealing my girlfriend whomever it may be at the time!" He and his brother turned the corner of the street in the quiet small square. Damon simply rolled his eyes at his brothers dramatics. _  
"_Let's just find the idiot, make him tell us what he knows, then get back home." Damon grumbled._  
_Stefan sighed. "Address should be right around the next corner." The brothers proceeded around the corner of the street and Stefan made his way into the Gimmick Palm Reading shop. Damon looked at the outside of the store and rolled his eyes. _  
"_Why is it that every judgy witch has to have some lame tourist attraction to make a living off of?"_  
_Stefan ignored his brother and pushed through the doors into a the shop. The place was dimly lit, with walls covered in weird symbols meant to look mystical, and the air filled with the smell of multiple candles burning._  
"_A palm reading shop. Can't they just use their witchy judo to make money or something?"_  
"_Well Damon, maybe they enjoy living through honest work." Stefan shot at him._  
"_You call this 'honest'?" Damon retorted. "It's tricking idiot humans into paying money so another idiot can pretend to know the future from a few age-marks."_  
_The boys were interrupted by the entrance of another man. He was tall, had a lanky build with dark skin and too much makeup.. He dressed all in black, and when he spoke it sounded like a twisted carnival master. "Greetings gentleman. How can I be of service? You want to know your futures, no? You've come to just the place."_  
_Stefan and Damon just looked at him for a moment. "I'm sorry, this is just too much concentrated crap in one area." Damon finally said, shaking his head and looking away._  
_Stefan rolled his eyes at his melodramatic older brother and walked toward the man. _  
"_I apologize for my brother's behavior." Stefan said holding his hand out for the eccentric man to shake. "Stefan Salvatore. And this is Damon." He finished nodding his head toward the blue eyed menace. _  
_"There is no need to apologize. I have seen your brothers kind many times before. A non believer. They come into shop, saying there is no such thing as magic, and I am merely cheap tourist attraction. I show them truth." _  
_"Oh, I believe in magic all right. I've seen and experienced it first hand. So I'm aware that while you can't tell anything from my palm, you can still do magic, warlock." Damon retorted._  
_The man's eyes suddenly narrowed. He studied Damon quickly, then turned his attentions to Stefan. Once he was through, he briskly walked to the door, changed the sign to close, pulled down the shades over the front window and switched a light switch, flooding the room with light. When he spoke again his voice was deeper and serious. "It's been a long time since vampires have come to my shop."_  
"_Ahh, and so the pleasantries can be skipped. Hallelujah." Damon commented._  
"_Look, we don't want any trouble." Stefan explained._  
"_Then why the hell are you here?"_  
"_See, told you." Damon pointed at the man while eyeing his brother. "Judgy, witch."_  
"_We're here because we were hoping you could help us."_  
_The man eyed them warily. "Help you? With what?"_  
"_Planning a birthday party." Damon said sarcastically. _  
"_Damon." Stefan warned. Damon sighed._  
"_All right, all right. Man you're no fun. Word in the witch community says you can communicate with spirits of witches, even better than the average witch."_  
"_And why would that interest a vampire?"_  
"_We're searching for something. It's a , cure, for vampirism." Stefan answered._  
"_I've heard of it. A group of warlocks once found out about it before they were murdered."_  
"_So you know that only the map from a hunter's mark can lead to the cure, meaning we need a full hunters mark."_  
"_I take it you don't have volunteers rounding the corner for that little task."_  
"_We need to know if theres any other way to the cure. We figured that if anybody found another way, it would probably be some sort of witch. Since you can communicate with the majority of witches to ever exist, you're the best chance of learning anything." Stefan explained. _  
_There was a few minutes of tense silence. Finally, the man crossed the room, weaving his around tables of tarot cards and palm charts. "I've been talking to witch and warlock spirits for years." He said over his shoulder. "Whenever I was told something worth remembering, I'd write it down. A decade or so ago, there was a witch who knew about the Five. She was a descendent of Silas." he held his hand up in front of a bookshelf filled with large, musty, old-looking books. After a moment one of them edged forward. He grabbed it and began flipping through. "She told me everything she knew about the Cure." he finally stopped and scanned over a page. Stefan and Damon waited with silent anxiety. It only took a few minutes for him to sigh and snap the book shut. "I'm sorry." he said, turning back to them, "The only way to find the Cure is through the map in the hunters mark."_  
_There was another brief silence. Stefan finally broke it "Damnit." he exclaimed, bringing his fist down on a table._  
_Damon narrowed his eyes at the warlock and started toward him."You're lying." He said nostrils flared and eyes fiery. "You saw something in that damned book. What was it?" He yelled as he started running toward the table to snatch the book. Before he could reach it though, he was stopped by a sharp pain in his head as if being stabbed multiple times._  
_"Damon!" Stefan moved to help his brother. _  
"_You would be wise to not threaten a warlock in his own establishment. I make an honest living, and I will not be part of some vampire mess." The man said releasing the elder brother from his spell. The warlock then turned to Stefan._  
"_Your brother doesn't do well with witchcraft does he."_  
"_You have no idea." Stefan responded. "I do apologize for his behavior. My brother is rather, impulsive. Thank you anyway, Mr..." _  
"_Colton."_  
"_Well Colton, thanks for your help." Stefan pulled up his brother and began to push him to the door. _  
"_Hey boy, what'd you say your last name was?"_  
_Stefan turned back. "Salvatore." he said confused. Colton's face contained a glimmer of recognition._  
"_I've heard about you. You're the one trying to kill the Original Vampire."_  
"_How'd you know that?"_  
"_Spirits know everything. So, you gotta a way to kill him?"_  
"_We have a stake that might work."_  
"_The white oak one, right? But that'll kill his whole bloodline." At Stefan's confused face, he simply continued, "Spirits."_  
"_That's why we haven't killed him yet." Damon interjected. "We don't know whether or not it'll kill us too."_  
_Colton continued studying the boys, Stefan particularly. He kept running his gaze over them, and the works in his mind could practically be seen turning. Finally, he said something the two men couldn't of suspected. "What if I told you there was a way to kill Klaus without taking out any of his bloodline?"_  
_Needless to say, this got the boys attention. Damon shook Stefan off of him and looked at the Warlock._  
_"And what's in it for you?" He asked._  
_"Well sizable payment of course." The man said. "And the knowledge that you two will walk out of my shop, and never come back." When both Damon and Stefan nodded in agreement Colton turned back to the shelf, and removed another book. "There is a sacrificial ritual. You need two hybrids, and you take out one by sacrificing the other. It needs an incredibly powerful witch to be completed though."_  
"_Powerful witch, shouldn't be a problem." Damon told him. He turned to Stefan. "Judgy would just love to help us out."_  
"_Wait, so to kill Klaus, we'd need to sacrifice another hybrid?" Stefan clarified._  
"_It's not quite so simple." Colton explained. "For the ritual to work, a 'made' hybrid-Klaus, can only be killed if the sacrifice is a 'born hybrid."_  
_The brothers looked at him blankly._  
"_Wait, wait, wait. Are you suggesting it is possible for a vampire and werewolf to have a kid together?" Damon looked at the man as if he was crazy._  
"_That's not possible, vampires can't reproduce. We're dead!" Stefan said._  
"_True." Colton told him. "However, it has happened before. Only once, across 22 centuries, and that one was killed before anything could happen period. The mother was_  
_held captive by the father and he killed it strait out. But, you boys are in luck, because it just so happens one of them is living now."_  
"_Wait, how is any of that even possible?" Stefan asked incredulously._  
"_Hey, I just collect the information, not understand it all." _  
_The brothers shared a look, before silently agreeing. "We'll take it."_  
"_Very well then." Colton said before grabbing an envelope out of the of the envelope he pulled a picture and a slip of paper with an address written on it in front of them. "This is Noah Silas. He's currently the only born hybrid living. And this is where you should find him." After exchanging a few more words and in the boys case, money to the warlock, they were ready to leave, yet Colton called out again._  
"_Hey."_  
_The boys turned around. "Yeah?" Stefan said._  
"_Fair warning, the kid is guarded by a werewolf at nearly all times. I'd, uh try to avoid her at all costs."After all, she is his mother."_


End file.
